


gotta duck your head because shoes are dangerous

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, he breaks into the apartment and you beat his ass......, i cant believe saeran is fucking dead, you hit him with a shoe LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: You aren't putting up with some fucking edgy hacker ass shit. This Unknown guy can break into the apartment all he wants but an ass beating is what he's going to get.





	

_"You should really eat better."_

  
_"I should but I really just did not feel like going out of my way to cook tonight. This entire thing has me sort of shaken up lol..."_

  
You set your phone down off to the side as you stir the coffee in the cup. Jaehee was worried that you mentioned you'd hardly been eating all day because of the overwhelming anxiety coming from the situation. The only thing you could think to make that was easy and warm was coffee, since you had nothing else laying around here. It was decaf since it was getting sort of late and you didn't want to be kept up later tonight. You felt like you needed the sleep to restore some of your right mind.

  
The apartment at night was moderately cold, so you had a blanket wrapped around your body tightly. You raise the coffee cup to your lips and sip it, cringing at the bitter flavor. You tipped in just a little more sugar into the coffee, stirring again, tasting it and becoming satisfied with your flavor.

  
_"But not eating dinner at all is kind of concerning. You should at least have something delivered..."_

  
_"I don't really want anyone coming to the apartment right now. I'm freaked out. What Zen said earlier was scary. And you know I take that kind of stuff seriously, the whole psychic thing."_

  
_"I wouldn't worry too much. Focus on relaxing. Perhaps have tea after the coffee. Chamomile, if possible. It's a natural relaxing ingredient."_

  
_"Ah, I think I have some. But thanks for worrying, Jaehee. All of this within a few days is just overwhelming."_

  
_"I don't doubt you're overwhelmed. Tonight should be a night where you focus on taking care of yourself. I really should get going. I have some work left over to do..."_

  
_"The same goes for you, Jaehee. Make sure you have a good night. ^^"_

  
_"Thank you."_

  
And with a smiley face, she logged off. You sighed and logged out of the chat room yourself. You couldn't help but keep glancing around the apartment. You felt as if you were already being watched by someone besides Seven. You trusted him to keep you safe and you knew he would immediately call and tell you if there was something alarming, but you couldn't help but look around out of anxiety, always met with nothing but the empty apartment.

  
You took your coffee to the couch. Sitting down, you took a deep breath, inhaling the coffee, the scent somehow soothing you. The warmth of the coffee made you a little more at ease. You thought about pulling up something online to watch to pass a little time to make you feel better, but when you pulled the app up, you couldn't think of anything. You watched everything you typically do to keep up with some of your favorite channels earlier today. You considered watching them again for the hell of it, but turned the idea down.

  
The apartment was so quiet. A little music wouldn't hurt.

  
Pulling open your playlists, you scrolled through them until you found one that might help ease your mind. Slow songs, ones that didn't get your heart racing, and had themes that you heavily related to at the moment. You laid back on the couch, coffee set aside for the moment, and let the music wash over you, through you, and to your core. Your anxiety didn't exactly melt away, but after forcing yourself to calm down, you could feel something clicking back together in your mind.

  
But that aura was shattered the second you reached for your coffee again, the sound of glass shattering scaring you. You felt your heart jump, and the little bit of yourself you just briefly managed to gather scattered everywhere once more.

  
You wanted to scream. You opened your mouth to scream, preparing yourself to make a mad dash to the front door, but something tells you by the way the man who just broke in through the window looks at you, you weren't going anywhere. He looked crazy, with the way his bleached hair was messed and his jacket falling off of his shoulder.

  
"You want to scream?" He asked you, and your heart thumped. His voice was filtered. He asked it as if he expected an answer, but you tensed up on the couch, afraid to move.

  
"Shh. Then I'll have to force you to shut up so you'd better be quiet."

  
He raised a finger to his hidden mouth, tapping it there. That last part made you scream anyway. Narrowing his eyes at you, making his gaze as sharp as possible, he spoke with displeasure.

  
"...Do you want to see me get mad? That won't be fun."

  
He took a step forward, and you instinctively moved back on the couch. You scrambled to stand, but only then did you realize broken glass was scattered all over the floor. The man hummed, looking down at the glass with little interest.

  
"Please don't move so much. I'd be upset if the glass hurt you. I'll come to you. Alright?"

  
"Don't come closer."

  
He wasn't listening. Someone like him didn't seem like he had the capacity to listen. He did as promised, coming closer, and it was almost in arm reach length that you did the first thing you could think of.

  
Your shoes were sitting just by the couch. You really should have carried them back to your room but you hadn't.

  
Plucking one of them off of the floor, you easily aimed, and launched it.

  
It hit his forehead with a loud thump, and it was hard enough that he stumbled backward, raising a hand to touch the injured spot. He was cursing under his breath, a lot of it less than nice things about you, but you weren't about to stop there. Seeing as you had a chance, you snatch your hot cup of coffee and decided to rub salt into the wound, throwing it straight at him, the majority of the hot liquid splattering across his abdomen and some of his exposed shoulder.

  
You were not expecting a high-pitched scream from your captor. At all.

  
And seconds later, someone broke through the door. You were preparing to have to throw more shoes, but when Zen ran inside, he gasped, looked around the apartment, looked at you, and then at the man on the floor. With a confused expression, he looked to you for an explanation. You shrug your shoulders.

  
"What happened here...?"

  
"We should run." You say, moving forward. The man promised that seeing him mad wouldn't be fun so you weren't about to stick around and find out what that meant.

  
"What?"

  
"Dammit Zen, I hit the fucker with a shoe and some hot coffee and he's probably going to kill me if we don't leave now. Move!"

  
You grab his hand, pulling him outside the door.

  
You'll call this one your victory though.

**Author's Note:**

> so a friend asks me how i would handle the situation if it was me in the apartment with unknown when he broke in
> 
> this is my response
> 
> fear my fucking shoes


End file.
